1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for fabricating coverings for architectural openings, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for continuously fabricating tubular vanes from a fabric material and arranging the tubular vanes in associated ladder tapes.
2. Background Description
Venetian style blinds and plantation style shutters are two styles of window coverings commonly used in residential and commercial applications.
Conventional Venetian blind assemblies typically comprise a head rail, a bottom rail and a plurality of horizontal slats disposed therebetween. Lift cords extend from a catch mechanism in the head rail to the bottom rail. By releasing the catch and by pulling on or guiding the portions of the lift cords that extend from the head rail and the catch, the vertical distribution of the slats can be moved up or down between retracted and extended positions across an opening. Furthermore, each of the plurality of slats is typically supported by a ladder tape (or cord). The ladder tape is typically attached to a tilt mechanism in the headrail to facilitate pivotal movement of the slats about the slats' longitudinal axes, whereby rotating a rod or pulling cords that extend from the mechanism, the plurality of slats can be opened or closed depending on how much light a user wants to pass through the opening.
Generally speaking, Venetian blinds are thinner and lighter than plantation shutters and do not have the peripheral frame required in plantation shutters. Furthermore, the exposed and dangling lift cords found in a Venetian blind can be unruly especially when the blind is in its retracted position, wherein the ends of the cord may gather unattractively on the sill of the window. On the other hand, when the blind is extended, the ends of the cords may be too high for someone of short stature to easily reach. Additionally, the head rail of a Venetian blind assembly that typically contains the mechanisms necessary to control the operation of the blind assembly is often not very architecturally pleasing, and may even be unsightly. It is common for an architectural opening having a Venetian blind assembly to make use of a valance or other interior design element to hide the headrail.
Plantation shutters typically comprise a plurality of horizontal slats like the Venetian blinds, yet they tend to be more massive in appearance. The plurality of slats are typically enclosed in a peripheral framework that surrounds the architectural opening. Because the slats are connected directly to the framework they cannot be moved up and down. They can, however, be pivoted between open and closed positions usually by the operation of an actuator rod that is loosely attached to the slats, wherein movement upwardly or downwardly of the actuator rod pivots the slats between the open and closed positions.
Although many consider that plantation shutters tend to be more attractive than Venetian blinds, there are some drawbacks that discourage purchases. Perhaps, the biggest drawback is that plantation shutters cannot be easily removed from a window, leaving the user with the limited choice of having the slats in the open position or the closed position, but no ability to have a clear unobstructed view through the window, such as is provided when a Venetian blind is retracted. Furthermore, because shutters are typically very deep, and because the framework often extends beyond the surface of the interior wall, it is only on deeply inset windows that plantation shutter type blinds can be installed flush with the wall surface.
No prior art covering product is known that combines the operational advantages of the Venetian blind with the aesthetics of the plantation shutter. The thick (typically wooded) slats that are part of the visual appeal of plantation blinds do not translate well to Venetian blinds. The weight and thickness of plantation blind slats are not well suited to being retracted and extended. For instance, if the slats of a plantation shutter could be incorporated into a Venetian style blind, the stack height of a plurality of the slats would be very substantial, covering a substantial portion of the window even when the blind is retracted.
A variety of apparatuses and machines are utilized to produce coverings for architectural openings, such as Venetian blinds. Generally, one or more machines are utilized to produce the slats of the coverings. For instance, in the case of Venetian blinds with aluminum slats, the slats can be formed from rolls of aluminum stock. Another machine is typically utilized to insert and secure a plurality of the formed slats within a set of ladder tapes to form a subassembly to which the headrail and footrail are subsequently attached to form a completed blind.